1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image color processing method, and more particularly to an image color compensating apparatus and related method.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the earliest cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) displays to the liquid crystal displays (LCD) that has become more popular in the recent years, displays have always been an essential component for information communication. The applications of CCFL displays are already well developed. CCFL displays provide rich colors, especially when applied in televisions and personal computers. However, when considering smaller sizes and lighter weights, CCFL displays are not suitable to be applied in today's personal computers and personal digital assistants (PDA). Thus, LCDs have replaced traditional CCFL displays for applications requiring smaller sizes and lighter weights.
The conventional method for recording color attributes of a digital image, for example, color attributes of pixels in a color axis such as RGB, YUV, YCbCr, or YPbPr, can not be easily applied in the practical application for adjusting color attribute according to a displayed color of the pixels. Namely, when a user adjusts color saturation or luminance of a displayed image, color saturation or luminance of the pixels of the displayed image are increased or decreased at the same time. For human vision however, displayed image preferences can not be satisfied by just increasing or decreasing color saturation or luminance of the pixels of the displayed image. For example, user A may prefer more saturated red coloring and less saturated green coloring, while user B may prefer less saturated red coloring and more saturated blue coloring. Thus, displayed image preferences of users are not satisfied by just increasing or decreasing color saturation or luminance of the pixels of the displayed image.
A color compensating method is provided for adjusting the color of the image according to user preference.